


Smitten kitten

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Creampie, F/M, Fsub, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Petplay, Vaginal Fingering, f4m - Freeform, kitten play, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	Smitten kitten

[from another room] [sir/master] where are you?

[muffled sound like someone said your name]

[door opening]

[announcer's voice] tis I the frenchiest fry!

[giggles]

hello!

ohhh... what're you doing [sir/master]?

reading about [random topic]... that sounds *soooo* boring!

[playful] wouldn't you rather play with me?

[surprised] you want to finish what you're reading about first?

[pouty] but I don't wanna wait for you to finish reading! 

[argumentive but then chastised] no i- yes [sir/master]. good kittens wait to be played with.

[slightly perked up] I can come and sit in your lap?

[happy kitten sound]

[sounds as if you're sitting on his lap]

[purring (if you're able)]

thank you for letting me sit in your lap.

yes [sir/master] I'm comfy... why?

oh... you think I'd be comfier if lean against you.

[shifting sounds]

[happy kitten sound]

[sir/master] this *is* comfier!

[shuffling/shifting sounds]

["innocently"] stop what? I'm not doing anything...

[more shuffling/shifting sounds]

[squeaky yelp]

[chastised] yes [sir/master] I won't do it again...

[surprised/high pitched] oh!

[soft moan]

[softly] [sir/master]?

[louder moaning]

i-i thought [gasping] you were reading.

[slightly louder moaning]

nnno I'm n-not [gasping] complaining.

[louder moaning]

does this [gasping] mean-n you're gonna stop [gasping] r-reading? 

[louder moaning]

b-but you- [moaning] [sir/master] please!

[louder moaning]

[moaning continues]

[whispering] p-please [moaning]... please let me [gasp] cum [sir/master].

n-no? *please* [gasping] i *need* to cum. [moaning]

I promise [gasping] I won't grind on you [moaning] like that again [moaning] without permission. [gasp]

yesssss [moaning] I've learned my lesson [moaning] [sir/master].

I can [groan] cum? t-thank you [sir/master]!

[orgasm sounds]

[coming down]

[kissing]

y-you're done reading now?

[shifting sounds]

[sir/master] what are you doing?

[sounds of underwear being thrown somewhere]

[LOUD moaning/groaning]

f-fuck!

yesss it feels good... [groaning]

please... [moaning] [sir/master] i need more. [moaning]

you want [moaning] me to meow [gasp] for it?

[meowing]

[meowing/moaning]

[meowing/gasping]

[sir/master] *f-fuck*...

yes [gasp] I love the [moan] way you eat me out. [moan]

[moaning/gasping]

n-no [gasping/moaning] it belongs to *you* [sir/master].

[moaning/groaning] you choose when it gets used.

[gasping] *please* [sir/master] i *need* to cum again. [moaning]

beg for it? [moaning/groaning]

but i- [moan]

y-yes [gasping] you're the one in control. [moaning]

please [groaning] let me cum. [moaning]

I'll let you do *anything* [gasping] you want, *please*.

I won't call [random subject he was reading about] [moaning] boring again if you'll just [desperate moaning] *let* *me* *cum*!

*f-fuck*!

[moaning]

you'll let me cum?

[groaning]

thank you [sir/master]!

[orgasm improv]

o-oh... god... fuck.

ye-es [kissing] I think I can [kissing] take one more...

[loud moan]

I need [moan] your cock inside me [groaning] [sir/master].

please... [gasp] don't tease me...

[sir/master]... I *need* more [gasp] than your tip.

[moaning] y-yes I'll meow for you.

[meowing/various cat sounds]

[groaning] m-more?

[various cat sounds]

[gasping as if you've finally been entered]

[sir/master] *fuck*... I feel so *full*.

please... oh *god*... I *need* [moan] to be *fucked*.

y-you won't move?

but- [moan] *okay* *okay*!

[read this like there's no spaces] I'll say whatever [groan] you want [sir/master] [gasp] just *please*... start moving.

[he finally starts moving/thrusting now]

*fuck*!

yessss... I'm yours... all *yours* [gasp]

yours to use. [groan]

all yours [moan] to play with [moan] whenever [gasp] you see fit. 

[he starts thrusting harder now]

[moan] I'm *your* good kitten.

p-please [groaning] [sir/master] kiss me.

[moaning/groaning/gasping mixed with kissing]

*nobody* fucks me [gasp] as good as *you* do [sir/master]. [moaning]

[moaning/groaning/various sex sounds]

*[sir/master]*... oh *god*. 

[desperate whispering] *please*... *harder*... I need it *harder*.

[he's fucking you harder now]

[moaning/groaning/various sex sounds]

[kissing]

*f-fuck*... i *need* to cum [sir/master].

[moaning/groaning/various sex sounds]

can I *please* cum for you?

[orgasm improv. be sure to thank him for letting you cum]

[come down slowly]

[whining as he starts to pull out]

[pouty] noooo... I want you to stay inside...

[softly] I like having you inside me after you cum...

[happy] you'll stay inside me while we cuddle?

[shifting sounds]

[kissing]

[happy kitten noise]

thank you [sir/master].

[more shifting sounds]

[fade out with contented breathing]


End file.
